Lasers containing solid state transition element laser rods, such as those containing chromium (Cr) and titanium (Ti), are typically pumped by other lasers, including laser diodes. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,019 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,189, both of which are issued to the inventor and are incorporated by reference herein. It is known that transition element doped lasers typically absorb pumping radiation at shorter wavelengths (in general) than rare-earth doped lasers, such as neodymium (Nd) or ytterbium (Yb). However laser pump sources in the visible range, such as red for Cr3+ or green for Ti3+, are either very expensive or are non-existent.
While a great deal of research has been conducted in the field of lasers, there is a continual desire to lower their costs.